


This Can't Be the End

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [45]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Emily's final thoughts before she dies.
Relationships: Nikolas Cassadine/Emily Quartermaine
Series: Finding My Way [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	This Can't Be the End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: This Can't Be the End  
Characters: Emily Quartermaine  
Pairing: Nikolas/Emily  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Major Character Death.  
Summary: Emily's final thoughts before she dies.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: Frank and Doris Hursley own this show and these characters.  
Words: 184 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Death

FMW #45: This Can't Be the End

Emily fought against her attacker when he came into the ballroom of Wyndemere. She and Nikolas had been arguing, when he was suddenly knocked out.

The attacker wrapped something around her neck and kept pulling at it, as he tried to tighten it. At one point, she managed to turn in his arms and faced the man who was trying to kill her.

Diego Alcazar. One of Jason and Sonny's enemies and someone she had gone to high school with. Her thoughts were to get away and over to Nikolas. She struggled against Diego, but he pulled the item tighter around her neck.

Her air was cut off and she gasped, but got no air. He squeezed the item tighter and her thoughts were muddy, but she didn't want to die. 

This can't be the end. She wanted to marry Nikolas, be Spencer's step-mom. She wanted her and Nikolas to have a family together. This wasn't how she wanted to die. 

In pain, and knowing Nikolas couldn't help her. The last thing she saw was hatred in Diego's eyes as her own eyes slid shut and she gave into death.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
